House Royce
House Royce is a powerful Vandal House located in the Kingdom of Lucerne that makes its home within the castle of Runestone. House Royce is the sworn House of House Highmore, and they have held this position for many years at least since before the rise of the Kingdom of Lucerne under House Lovie. House Royce controls the large castle of Runestone as well as a lot of land in the middle of Central Lucerne of which makes them one of the most powerful of the House Lovie vassals due to the very large wealth and levies of House Royce. They blazon their arms with a shower of pebbles on an orange field, and this has a lot to do with their belief in the Runes that have become their symbol. House Royce has become known for their honor and traditions and for this reason they have the motto "We Remember". House Royce would be a serf family for House Highmore as they made their way into the valley of Lucerne, and during this time they were relatively poor in comparison to their masters in House Highmore. This would change after House Highmore worked alongside the house in battle and was knighted for it and given land around the area that would contain their future capital of Runestone. Runestone was first constructed by two brothers of the original members of House Royce of whom discovered the mountain peak while they were climbing the peak. At first they constructed nothing more then a ladder down the mountain so that they could more easily get up and down. Runestone would become even more influencial when the father of Yohn Runestone would delve into the caverns beneath the keep and discovered a large underground lake that spread for nearly a mile under before meeting up with a larger river nearbye. This created both a hidden escape path for the garrison and denizens of the castle, and at the same time created an abiility to create a source of food and water for the castle even if it became under siege. History Early History House Royce would be a serf family for House Highmore as they made their way into the valley of Lucerne, and during this time they were relatively poor in comparison to their masters in House Highmore. This would change after House Highmore worked alongside the house in battle and was knighted for it and given land around the area that would contain their future capital of Runestone. Runestone Runestone was first constructed by two brothers of the original members of House Royce of whom discovered the mountain peak while they were climbing the peak. At first they constructed nothing more then a ladder down the mountain so that they could more easily get up and down. The Lake Runestone would become even more influencial when the father of Yohn Runestone would delve into the caverns beneath the keep and discovered a large underground lake that spread for nearly a mile under before meeting up with a larger river nearbye. This created both a hidden escape path for the garrison and denizens of the castle, and at the same time created an abiility to create a source of food and water for the castle even if it became under siege. Noteable Members Family Members *Yohn Royce ** † Mayva Royce. Died of illness ***Andar Royce *** † Waymar Royce. Killed during the Northern Journey ***Robar Royce ****Adela Aven *Sophia Royce. Died of sickness **Jannik Nimitz ***Manfred Nimitz ***Jannik Nimitz II. ***Else Nimitz Other Noteables Banner Houses Category:Vandals Category:Vandal House in Lucerne Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Lucerne Category:Sworn House of House Highmore Category:Houses in Lucerne Hold